The Twelve Hours James Did Not Ask Out Lily
by Sunshinesque
Summary: *::Hour six: I think I'm going mad. My fork traced circles on my plate as my eyes burned holes into the back of James' head. This was not funny anymore.::*  -LxJ- One-shot.


Lily Evans was a very routine type of person.

Every morning, she would wake up at precisely seven o'clock, no earlier, and no later. She would, by force of habit, look to her right, where a window stood. With every new day came a new flower from the one and only James Potter - one of his many attempts to win her affection. She would then pull herself out of bed (on the right side, not the left, mind you), open the window, take the flower, and put it in the vase next to her bed, along with the previous flowers from the last couple days. After, she would take a shower, using her favorite cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner, and dress herself in her uniform. She would then do her hair and make-up, grab her favorite green book bag, and be out the door.

Usually, as soon as she walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room at ten of eight, James Potter would be waiting for her, a smirk on his face and his hands in his trouser pockets. He'd greet her, and she'd respond with either a raised eyebrow or a glare, depending on her mood, and together, they would depart for the great hall, usually bickering about something that was completely unimportant.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall at exactly eight o'clock, usually before they went through the doors, he'd say something along the lines of, "Well, Lily, what do you say? Go out with me?" which she'd respond with a very simple and plain, "No," or if she were feeling particularly daring that day, would instead give a, "Only in your wildest dreams, Potter." Then he'd shrug and present her with a smirk that said he wasn't going to give up that easily.

She would then go to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sit with her friends to eat breakfast, while James would walk to the very end of the table to sit with the other Marauders. After eating, her and Mary would go to the dungeons for Potions class at eight thirty, and because of Slughorn's dreaded seating plan, Lily would take a seat next to James, who would already be there, awaiting her arrival.

The class would go normally, Lily taking extra detailed notes, James making lame remarks to her about the current lesson they were studying ("I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I'm about to get lucky." He'd suggest with a wink as Slughorn talked about 'Liquid Luck'. Lily would scoff.), and after the block ended, she would make her way to the Transfiguration classroom.

Her and Mary would take their normal seats in the back of the room with all the other seventh year Gryffindors, and begin the lesson just as the clock turned half past nine. Once again, James was in her class, and would take no shame in making his affections for her publically known throughout the period. ("Come on, Evans," he would whisper from his position a few seats away from her, "Go out with me, because you have the portkey to my heart." The teenager sitting between the two of them would snort, and McGonagall would turn around from where she was writing on the chalkboard to glare.)

After class ended, she would scoop up her belongings and walk to the charms room, arriving right at ten thirty, another class in which she shared with the boy who annoyed the wits out of her. Flitwick would let them use the first ten minutes of class to practice charms and use some simple, amusing magic, as long as they did it without harming anyone. Usually, by the end of ten minutes, Lily would have gotten several charmed sentences spelt out in midair in front of her, bearing words of fondness and appeal. She would receive many jealous glares from the girls around her, most of which had OPD (Obsessive Potter Disorder, Lily and her friends would refer to it as).

Charms ended at eleven thirty, and she would eat her lunch in peace with her friends until James and Sirius sat across from them and begged for attention, in which Lily and her group refused. Defense Against the Dark Arts came at twelve thirty, which, strangely enough, was the only activity James paid more attention to then he did to Lily. Not that she minded, though – she was glad he could invest himself into something greater than the both of them.

From one thirty to two thirty, Lily would be in the Library for the Gryffindor free block, reading whatever book caught her attention (though usually, James would try to be the book, seeing as he would spend _his _entire free block trying to get her to go out with him).

At two thirty, Lily would find herself in the Herbology greenhouse, where they were reviewing all the material they had covered since they were first years for the upcoming NEWTs. This, alone, was the one class she did not share with James, for he was taking Muggle Studies, since he didn't know much about anything outside the wizarding world, considering his pureblood ancestry. Once Herbology finished, she and Mary would either make their way back to the Gryffindor common room to get started on their homework, go outside to sit by the lake, or just wander the halls, looking for a way of entertaining themselves until dinner.

Once the time for meals did come, they would eat their food in the great hall, James once again bothering her nonstop through most of it, and would then go back to the Gryffindor tower to finish her homework, and spend the rest of the night socializing until quarter of eleven, when she would bid her friends a due and retire to her room for the night.

Lily Evans was a very routine type of person. And that was the way she liked it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hour one.<em>**

I opened my eyes slowly and yawned, stretching my arms above my head. I turned my head and looked to my left, seeing the time on the clock on the wall.

_7:05._

My eyes widened and I quickly sat up straight. What? I was five minutes behind schedule!

I ran a hand through my auburn hair and turned to my right, searching the window for my daily flower. When I couldn't find one, my eyes narrowed in suspicion. I scrambled out of bed as quickly as I could, and only when my feet reached the cold, wooden floor of my dorm, did I realize I had gotten out on the _left_ side of my bed.

Oh, this day was not starting off well….

Disregarding my superstitions, I scrambled to the window and ran my eyes over every inch of the glass, searching for the plant I had grown so accustomed to seeing every morning. When I couldn't find one, I felt my heart sink a little; had he forgotten?

I shook my head. Why did it matter?

I grabbed my uniform and made my way to the showers before jumping into one. I let the hot water rinse away the sleepiness from my body, and once I felt satisfied, reached for my favorite shampoo that smelt of cherry blossoms.

I grabbed the bottle, aimed it at my hand, and squeezed. When nothing came out, I tried again, and when I came across the same dilemma, I poked my head out of shower curtain and called out, "Mary? Do I have any more cherry blossom shampoo in my drawer?"

The girl came walking into the bathroom, poking an earring into her ear. "Nope. Sorry, Lil. Here, you can use mine." She reached for a bottle on the bathroom counter and threw it to me before and I could protest, and she was gone.

I examined the bottle: jasmine. No! This was not my shampoo!

I groaned and squirted some into my hand before lathering my hair with it. This morning was just not working out for me.

After rushing to complete my hair and makeup after my shower, I grabbed my green book bag as I turned to start climbing down the stairs. I quickly glanced at the clock on the wall.

_7:50._

I silently applauded myself for making up lost time, and feeling accomplished, took another step towards the staircase. When I did, though, I heard a rather large ripping noise, and a clutter of something fall onto the ground.

I turned around and groaned as I saw my bag, ripped, and in a heap on the ground, its containments spilt all over the floor. "Why me…" I whined while kneeling on the ground to pick up my belongings. I hesitantly reached for my blue bag (it clashed so awfully with my choice of shoes for today) and put my books and quills in there, a sense of gloom lingering around me. With one final glance at the clock (_7:52)_, I literally ran down the stairs, praying James had not left without me yet.

When I got to the common room, I looked around, hoping to spot a head of unruly black hair or an annoyingly charming smirk, and to my dismay, spotted neither. I checked my watch quickly. Maybe he was running late too?

I must have stood in the common room for at least ten minutes, and without any luck. I refused to believe that he had left without me – I mean, James Potter, turning down an opportunity to spend time with me? As arrogant as it was to say that, it was true – the boy had liked me ever since he had spilt his pumpkin juice on me on our first train ride to Hogwarts.

When I realized that I couldn't spare anymore time waiting for him, I began my journey to the great hall. This was the first time in over a year that I hadn't walked to the great hall in the morning with James – or, for that matter, broken any part of my routine at all. I had been following this schedule for the past year and a half – it felt weird to have changed it, even if it were just for a day. It was also sort of upsetting; it felt as though I had just broken a perfect attendance record. All the days of being perfectly punctual gone to waste because of one little mistake – or in my case, five little minutes and a missing flower.

I pushed through the doors in the great hall three minutes late and slumped my way over to Mary and Rebecca, slouching into a seat across from them and sighing deeply as I reached for a piece of toast.

"Something wrong, Lily?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head, taking a feeble bite.

"No, no I s'pose not…" Mary gave me an all-knowing look, and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, fine, maybe there is. In case you haven't noticed, I uhh…broke my routine."

"Am I supposed to feel bad right now?" Mary asked, taking a sip of her apple juice. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Yes! I haven't broken it for over a year!" I sighed and rested my chin on my elbow. "Plus, I think something's wrong with James, like he's sick or something, because there was no flower at my window this morning, and he didn't come meet me in the Gryffindor common room. I couldn't wait for him any longer, so I came here alone."

Rebecca and Mary shared a look, and then Mary coughed, raising a hand. "Um, Lily…" she pointed to something over my shoulder, and I followed her finger until my eyes widened.

James was sitting at the end of the table, teasingly leaning in to whisper something into Alyssa Jones' ear. She giggled stupidly and whispered something back, and I felt my eyes narrow at them as James got up and started to make his way out of the great hall.

"What's he doing talking to Alyssa Jones? And if he's okay and well, why wouldn't he put a flower outside my window or wait for me this morning?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing up in annoyance, confusion, and irritation.

Rebecca grinned wildly and said, "Why, Lily? Missing James, I see? Do you have a new found case of OPD?"

My cheeks brightened up considerably, and I turned away from them sharply and looked in the other direction. "N-No! I'm just upset because, well, now my schedule's off…"

"The first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one!" Rebecca sang. I glowered at her.

"Let's just go to potions."

"Oooooo…" They chorused. I ignored them, said good bye to Rebecca, and started walking with Mary to Potions.

**_Hour two._**

When I walked into class, I noticed two things – first, I noticed that I was, even now, still two minutes behind my preferred time, even though class didn't start for another five minutes. The second thing I noticed, however, was that James was not waiting for me in his seat – in fact, he wasn't waiting for me at all. He wasn't even in the room. He only came in ten minutes after class started, and even then, when he was sitting next to me, he didn't make one joke or suggestive remark.

With fifteen minutes left of class, Slughorn gave us our homework assignment, and we all pulled out our books to start it. The entire block had passed, and James had not said one single word to me. He didn't even look in my direction. I decided to bring it up, if he wasn't going to.

"Potter?"

He nodded, not looking up, and I took that as a sign to continue.

"So, I was just wondering…why didn't I find a flower outside my window today?" I asked angrily, before I could stop myself. I felt my face heat up considerably at my abruptness. "Not that I care or anything, I'm simply curious…"

"I didn't know I was obliged to do that, Evans." He said coldly, and I felt myself shrink back a little. "Maybe I just didn't want to."

My mouth opened as I tried to say something, but then I just closed it and nodded dumbly at him, unsure of what to think, say, or feel. The bell rang, ending the period, and he quickly picked up his stuff and left the class.

"You okay, Lil? You look like you've just seen a ghost." Mary said, placing an arm on my shoulder. I blinked a few times and got up.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's get going to Transfiguration." She nodded, and I followed blindly after her, feeling numb. James Potter was final backing off of me. After six years of constantly annoying me and clinging to me, he was giving me some space. This was supposed to feel great.

Then why didn't it?

**_Hour three._**

"Okay, class. Take out your books and open them to page thirty seven. We're going to be going over wand techniques and the proper way to hold them during certain transfiguration spells. Please take notes as needed."

"Professor?" I started, raising my hand. "I ripped my bag this morning and forgot to pack my quills in my new bag. Could I borrow one for this class, please?"

McGonagall sighed and briskly pushed her hair out of her face. "Yes, I just gave two of my brand new quills to Mr. Potter. Would you mind giving one to Ms. Evans?"

James ruffled his hair on the back of his head and shrugged. "I guess not." He grabbed one off of the top of his desk and leaned over the unfortunate kid who had to sit in between us. I extended my own hand to meet his, and as our hands brushed against each other's, I felt the skin that had connected with his begin to tingle and feel warm. I collected the quill and retreated my hand, examining it – what a strange sensation…

"Uh, t-thank you, Potter." He merely nodded again, not speaking. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and began scribbling down the notes on the board onto my parchment, feeling very disappointed in the lack of conversation between us. I missed the sound of his voice making teasing remarks to me, the constant attention he gave me every single moment, the way his smirk was so crooked and charming –

I found myself feeling disgusted as I realized what I was saying. This was _Potter_ that I was talking about; it sounded almost as if I, dare say, _liked _him.

That was absurd. I, Lily Evans, would _never _like James Potter…

In what felt like a single minute, class was over, and I was watching James get up and walk out of the classroom, Remus at his side. Mary walked over to me, Rebecca with her, and they both watched them walk out of the class.

"Damn, look at Remus." Rebecca said as her eyes lingered on his retreating back. "As attractive as ever."

"Really?" Mary mused, her own eyes focusing on James. "I always thought James was the most attractive of the Marauders. Lily?"

"Yeah…" I said, my own eyes watching him walk away. "Definitely James…" I murmured without thinking.

Mary raised her eyebrows at me, and Rebecca smirked and snorted into her hand. I immediately, realizing what I had said, turned scarlet, and said, "I-I mean, as attractive as the Marauders go, anyway…"

"Sure…" Drawled out Rebecca, and I rolled my eyes while packing up my stuff and trying to hide my blush.

"Let's just go to charms."

"Whatever you say, future Mrs. Potter."

I scoffed. "Right, because that's going to happen."

Rebecca gave me a look. "Lily, give the guy a break – he's done about everything a girl could ever want or ask for, he's smart, attractive, he knows how to treat women…why don't you just give him a chance?"

"Because I don't like him." I said cooly, walking towards the door.

"Right, you _love _him." Mary said, smiling cheekily at me.

"Yeah, that's it." I didn't even bother to hide the sarcasm in my voice as we traveled down the hallways and walked into the charms classroom.

**_Hour four._**

Flitwick clamped his hands together, "Alright, your ten minutes start now!" My eyes shifted over to James, watching as he started to whisper out a spell. I scoffed. Some things never changed. I watched as letters began swirling in front of him as he flicked his wand back and forth, rearranging letters and then words to make a sentence.

With a final swish of his wand, the words began floating over to me, and I watched them from the corner of my eyes, until they stopped…over Alyssa's head.

The brunette girl looked up and read, "Are you using the confundus charm, or are you naturally mind-blowing?" she and her friend giggled, and I felt my jaw drop. What? Alyssa?

I sharply turned around to see if my hearing was correct, and when I saw that it was, felt my hand tighten in irritation. What was up with him today?

My hand gripped harder around my quill, and I screamed out in pain as I felt it snap in my hand. The class quieted as I jumped out of my seat, dropping the two halves of the now broken writing utensil on the ground, clutching my hand and yelping.

"Ms. Evans?" Flitwick questioned, walking over to me and grabbing my hand. He pried it open, and I stared in disbelief as I saw a gash on the inside of it, blood coming forth from it.

"How'd this happen?" he asked, looking up at me. I opened my mouth, ready to launch into a full out description on how James was not following my daily schedule and how it was he who caused me to break my quill in irritation, but upon realizing how ridiculous it would have sounded, coughed awkwardly and said, "Um, must have been defective, it just broke in my hand, sir…"

He tutted contemptuously and let go of my hand. "Well, off to Madam Pomfrey you go."

"What? Sir, no I'm fine – " I began, hoping not to get more off my schedule than I already had, but Flitwick merely shook his head and pointed to the door.

I groaned and swung my bag over my shoulder, walking through it, feeling defeated.

**_Hour five._**

"Can I leave yet?"

"Ms. Evans, please! Sit still while I bandage you up."

I huffed and hastily checked my watch: _11:20._

At this rate, I wouldn't be able to even go _back _to charms to get the notes: I'd have to return after lessons ended and get them from him, since I didn't trust anyone else's notes - after all, no one took notes as thorough as I did.

Madam Pomfrey, after wrapping my hand, gave it a little pat. "All done then, dearie. Off to class."

I hopped off the cot I was sitting on, grabbed my bag, and called out a barely coherent "thank you!" from over my shoulder as I rushed out of the classroom. I checked my watch again and began sprinting to the charms classroom. I had barely two minutes until class ended, and I really needed those notes…

Damn Potter. He was the one that's got me all frazzled and hectic. If it weren't for him, I'd be in my classes right now, on schedule, going through my day the same way I had been doing since…

I sharply turned the corner of the hallway, the door to Flitwick's class at the end of it, just as the bell rang, dismissing class. I groaned and angrily huffed; I had just missed it. The door was pushed open, and my breath hitched in my throat as I watched James walk out of the classroom

His hands were in his trouser pockets, his white button down un-tucked, hair a mess, and sleeves rolled up – he walked forward with a curiously attractive swagger, and as he smirked and turned to say something to Sirius, my eyes couldn't help but wander over his face, which had been tanned from the his hours spent outside playing Quidditch and screamed, 'good genetics'. With a dimpled chin and strong jaw, he looked almost like an ancient Greek statue.

Okay, ew, I cannot believe I just thought that...

My face reddened as he began walking my way, and I wondered if he were coming over to _finally_ talk to me. When he walked straight past me and continued talking to Sirius as if I weren't even there, I felt myself deflate a little as the scent of his cologne lingered behind him. God, why was I fawning over him today? One second, I'm ready to choke-hold him, and the next, I'm comparing him to marble statues of overly gorgeous Gods.

"Hey, Lil – get your hand fixed up?" Mary asked while she grabbed my hand to look at it.

"What? Oh, yeah…" I said as we began to walk towards the great hall, my eyes trailing after the hazel eyed, messy haired boy.

**_Hour six._**

I think I'm going mad.

My fork traced circles on my plate as my eyes burned holes into the back of James' head.

This was not funny anymore.

He had not come to sit with Mary, Rebecca, Remus, Sirius, Frank and I – I, of course, knew it was because of me, but to not sit with your best mates just because of something a girl did, something that, keep in mind, even _she _didn't know she did, was just ridiculous. Instead, he sat at the Ravenclaw table, talking with some seventh years he had known through the Slug Club.

"So tell me, darling," Sirius asked me after taking a bite out of his apple, "Why is our little Prongsie-poo in such a bad mood today? Is it his time of month, or did Snivellus suddenly become more attractive and popular than him?"

I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter at his theories, but once it subsided, I shook my head. "He's mad at me, I think. Something along those lines. I don't know why, though."

Rebecca sipped her pumpkin juice and wiped her mouth on a napkin. "You should've heard her this morning: _'He messed up my schedule because he didn't do this at that time in that place…'_. You're really quite dependent on James, Lily."

Mary laughed into her hand, and Frank chuckled. "Wow," Sirius mused, shaking his head, "You sound suspiciously like James. You two were really made for each other. I knew it."

I swatted his arm with my hand and pushed my bench back, standing up. "Hardy har-har, that was so funny I forgot to laugh." I deadpanned, and Frank rolled his eyes.

"Either way, I do believe that James might've just given up on you." He guessed, shrugging his shoulders.

I waved goodbye and began walking towards the great hall doors, Frank's words echoing and swirling coldly in my head, until Sirius said, very loudly, "When they get married, I'm going to rub the fact that _I _was _right _in all of your faces."

As I turned back around to yell at Sirius, my eyes immediately were drawn to James, seeing that as soon as I had gotten up, he had gone to sit in _my _spot to talk with _my _friends! Okay, maybe they were his friends too, but still…the nerve…

I swiftly turned back around, so much anger boiling up inside of me, that I failed to notice Peter walking right behind me with a plate piled up with food and a goblet full of milk.

"Agh!" I yelled out in surprise, and he must've not been paying attention either, for he looked up from where his eyes were glued to his plate to gape wildly at me. He had just a moment to stop walking before he bumped into me, and he did stop – his plate, however, did not, and in the next second, all the food that was previously sitting on his plate now rested on me.

"No!" I cried as I took a step back in shock and disgust, seeing my entire front side covered in the slop. The great hall quieted as all eyes shifted to me, and I felt my face heat up, partially because of embarrassment and fluster, but mostly because of anger.

_This was all Potter's fault._

"Lily! I'm so sorry!" He squeaked, going pale in the face. My lips formed a tight line, and my fists clamped shut.

"If any of you laugh, I swear I will hex you into oblivion, do _not _doubt that." I seethed loudly enough for the students and faculty of Hogwarts to hear. "Now move, Wormtail."

With those final bidding words, I shoved past Peter and stomped out of the great hall, muttering cuss words under my breath as I ran up to my dorm to change.

_**Hour seven**._

I burst through the doors of the DADA classroom, panting heavily, and whipped my head to the Professor, who was staring crossly at me with a raised eyebrow.

"P…Professor," I started, taking breaths between my words to ease my burning lungs, "I know I'm – "

"Late?" He finished for me, and as the class quieted as all eyes rested on me. "What's the excuse, then?"

"U-Uhm," I stuttered, rolling on the balls of my feet and searching for a suitable answer other than _I'm late because Potter's an annoying, arrogant prat and his friend Peter is a complete idiot._

"I was a bit, uh…_distracted,_ sir. Distracted and preoccupied." I muttered under my breath, my face heating up considerably. He shook his head and checked his watch.

"That's three minutes late, Ms. Evans. You know the rules of this classroom – for every minute you're late is ten minutes I get after class. You've got a half-hour with me for detention today."

I felt my heart skip a beat inside my chest – my perfect track record of no detentions, _gone, _just like that. "Yes sir." I sighed and shuffled to my seat in the back corner of the room before sitting down in it and pulling out my quill and parchment for note-taking.

When the professor restarted the lesson, my eyes found themselves wandering over to James, whose tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he scribbled down notes hastily. His eyebrows furrowed together as the professor began to demonstrate a defensive spell, and my eyes snapped away from him as Rebecca tapped my shoulder.

"Lily, love, stop drooling over James – it's a bit distracting." She said with a wink, and my face reddened as I shushed her.

"I am not drooling over him!" I exclaimed, my eyes narrowing at her. "I was simply admiring his quill…" I added weakly.

She scoffed. "You're pathetic." She stated simply. "Really, Lily – can you look me in the eyes right now and tell me that you still despise him like you did in fifth and sixth year?"

I turned towards her, and noting the sincerity and pure wonder in her eyes, sighed; I couldn't lie to her. "No," I started, tucking a piece of fiery red hair behind my ear, "But that doesn't mean I like him, 'Becca."

She searched my eyes for a moment before shrugging and leaning back in her seat so the front legs came off the floor. "Alright, I believe you. I was just thinking that you were finally realizing your feelings for him, since you've been talking about him nonstop all day – even if it's in a less than flattering way."

"…" I opened my mouth to challenge her, but then quickly shut it – there was no way that I was going to win this argument, since everything she said was, well…true. I sighed and rested my chin on my hand, my eyes once again shifting over to James.

Sirius was whispering something into his ear, and James laughed softly and grinned, running a hand through his hair. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards into a smile – Mary was right, he really was quite good looking. I could always see that he was, I wasn't blind – I had just never thought about it in the way I was at this exact moment.

James' neck suddenly snapped to the left to look at me, as if he had sensed my gaze on him, and our eyes locked momentarily. I hurriedly faced forwards again and swallowed nosily, my heart pounding in my chest and cheeks turning into a dark maroon color.

I tried focusing on the lesson, but found my brain to be spacey, confused, and a bit anxious. My body ached to look at James again, itched to study his beautiful face some more, but I told myself not to. I could not be falling for James Potter. I refused.

Yet as I sat here, my mind couldn't help but wander to the possibility that maybe, there was a part of me that already had.

**_Hour eight._**

"Lily, you're really obnoxious."

"Shhh…"

"Honestly, this isn't going to get you anywhere! You're being such a girl!"

I glared at Remus and said, "Excuse me?" He knew my opinions on feminism and the double standard between men and women. This being said, he took a step back and nervously tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"U-Um, nothing, Lily."

I muttered, "That's what I thought," and turned back around to watch James between two books on one of the many bookshelves in the library. He was conversing with Kiernan Miller, a sixth year on the Gryffindor quidditch team, and they looked to be playing exploding snap. My eyes continue to glare at them – James had even told me that he didn't like Kiernan that much…so why was he choosing him, rather than me?

"I don't get it." I sighed while leaning against the bookcase. Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't get what?"

"Why he's not, I don't know…interacting with me, I guess." I turned to face Remus and narrowed my eyes at him. "You repeat anything I'm about to say to anyone, and I'll kill you, let me make that clear." My eyes reverted back to spying on James between the books, and I felt myself become a little flustered as I breathed out a nervous, "I think I miss him."

"Wow, I had no idea…" I didn't miss the heavy sarcasm in his voice, but chose not to comment on it anyway.

"I'm serious." I tried again, and I aggravatingly began to twirl the bottom of my hair. "I never gave a second thought to me ever, you know, _feeling _anything for him, but now that he's not pestering me anymore, I kind of…" I trailed off and, and feeling frustrated, plopped down on one of the wooden chairs near me.

"Well, Lily, I don't really know what to say," He murmured, scratching the side of his head. "I've got to get something from my dorm before class starts, so I'll leave you with this – " He placed a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up at him from underneath my dark eyelashes, "You're wondering why James has stopped worshipping the ground you've walked on, yeah? Well, think about it this way – he's done a lot for you, Lily. He stopped his girl obsession last year to prove he genuinely liked you and didn't just want to snog you. He stopped picking on Snape and started putting more time into quidditch and studying to show you he was maturing. He also has asked you out every day for the past seven years to show you that he isn't afraid of commitment or dedication, and that he's not going to give up. He's done a lot; but what have you ever done for him?" He gave my shoulder a final squeeze and started walking towards the door.

I stared after him, and for some reason, felt a little sad – Remus was right, as Rebecca had been before. Was I really so oblivious that I didn't notice these things? Everyone else seemed to…

I stood up and brushed off my skirt, pushed in my chair, and strode out the door, beginning to make my way to Herbology. My feelings about the situation were so mixed, that I didn't know what to think; so naturally, me being Lily Evans, focused on the only think that could distract me from a social life: school.

**_Hour nine._**

"Ms. Evans, would you mind giving us the answer to question number five?"

"Huh?"

I looked up from my desk, where I was drawing a small heart on my paper – my face, I'm sure, resembled one of a deer's when caught in headlights, and Professor Sprout sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Ms. Evans, am I boring you?"

"Um…Professor?"

"Answer the question, Ms. Evans." She asked again while turning back to the table behind her, which had a ginger plant on the top of it.

My eyes scanned my homework until I found question five, and I responded, "Ginger plants are good ingredients for healing potions and, when combined with dittany, can be a remedy for the common cold."

"Correct, as usual. However, don't let me catch you slacking off again, Ms. Evans." Professor sprout said before flipping to a different page in her book. I nodded and leaned back in my seat, blowing a piece of hair out of my eyes.

My usual escape from the realities of life had always been school – it occupied my mind and gave me something to focus on when I didn't feel like dealing with friend drama, boys, or material worries. However, I was becoming very irritated, because my mind chose today, of all days, not to work with me on this.

"You really should pay more attention…" Frank muttered while tutting at me, shaking his head.

I crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at him. "Don't talk to me, Shlongbottom." I laughed at the nickname James had created for him so long ago, and his face reddened in embarrassment.

"You're mean."

"Don't mess with the big boys if you can't take the heat." I said, winking at him, and he glared and threw the piece of paper right back at me.

**_Hour ten._**

"So, I'd like you to organize those files alphabetically, and when you're done, clean off my desk. Then you can go." I nodded at the Professor as he left the DADA room, and as soon as he was gone, I walked over to his desk, took out my wand, and brandished it in the air. Instantly, all the dust was cleared off of it, and the papers sitting atop it began to neatly stack themselves into folders and neat piles, while the books flew to the shelves and tucked themselves into drawers.

After finishing that up, I walked over to a container very similar to a muggle filing cabinet, and pulled it open. I felt my face fall when I saw how messy it was – student's files hastily thrown in, some folders overlapping others, graded tests and papers scattered on the bottom of it – I had a lot of work to do.

After about fifteen minutes, I had organized up until the letter 'O'. I finished putting away Phillip Oliver's file and began on the 'P' section, feeling a curious squirm in my stomach when I spotted Potter's folder.

My eyes looked at the door, and I silently prayed that the professor would not come in as I was snooping through a student's folder. My fingers traced over his name, written in black ink, over the top of the brown folder – his seemed to be bigger than the other students, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

My fingers gripped the flap of it and tugged it open, my eyes scanning over its containments with shock. On almost every paper I could see, he had scored perfectly, and as I rifled through more of his file, I saw how flawless his scores had been in this class. I always knew he was interested in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I never knew just how much effort he had put into the class…

I heard the door to the room creak open, and I hastily closed his folder and shoved it back into the drawer.

"Lily?" The professor's voice echoed throughout the empty classroom, and I looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"I just talked to Professor Flitwick, and we agreed to let you finish detention in his room while you copied the notes you missed from him."

I grinned and stood up, brushing off my skirt, before picking up my bag and throwing it over my shoulder. "Thank you, sir!"

Twenty minutes later I found myself scribbling down notes rapidly as Flitwick fired information at me.

"The last thing you need to review for your quiz tomorrow is the correct holding techniques and the charms theory we covered in chapter five." I feverishly scribbled down the last part of my notes, and then looked up to Flitwick with a smile on my face.

"Thank you so much, Professor, I'm sorry I asked so many questions, but I wanted my notes to be thorough enough to use to study for the NEWTs." I explained while folding my parchment and putting it in my bag, along with my quill.

"No worries, Ms. Evans. As long as you pass with flying colors." I nodded at him, gave him a final thank you, and then said my goodbyes, walking from the classroom. I checked my watch: _5:48._ My eyes widened in surprise – how had it gotten so late?

I rushed down the corridors, making my way to the Gryffindor common room, hoping to either find Rebecca or Mary to converse with, when my eyes were drawn to something outside the window – down by the quidditch pitch, a group of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors were playing a pickup game: I noticed James was one of them, and I found myself sighing. Usually, at this hour, he, Sirius, Remus, Mary, Rebecca and I would be doing something, Peter following us around like a lovesick puppy (which he was, when it came to James). James being on the quidditch pitch meant he wasn't going to hang out with us this afternoon – the thought saddened me.

Ten minutes later and I found myself sitting in between Rebecca and Sirius, watching as Mary and Remus played a game of wizards' chess.

"I move my knight to…no, no I move my pawn to…dammit." Mary whispered as she studied the board. Remus smiled and leaned back in his chair, taking a bite of the chocolate bar next to him.

"Make a move, Mary – either way, I can't be beat." Remus smirked proudly, and it overjoyed me to see the boy so cocky and arrogant, just like the rest of the Marauders. Mary frowned and continued to stare blankly at the board.

I grew bored – heh, board, bored, it's a pun, geddit? …Nevermind – of watching them play, seeing as they had been going at the same game for days, since they were both excellent players. I stood up and began walking towards the portrait hole until Sirius ran up next to me.

"Hey, darling!" He called after me, and I stopped momentarily to give him a grin.

"Yes?"

"Moony told me about your little confession to him in the library today." He said, winking in my direction. As quickly as my grin came, it faded, and I found myself glowering at him.

"I swear, if you tell anyone Sirius…" I hissed at him, and he proceeded to smirk maniacally. "I'm going to kill Remus…" I groaned as he poked me in the side, giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I wouldn't take it out on him," He said casually as we walked through the portrait hole.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And why's that?"

"He didn't tell me anything." He said with a cheeky smile, and I stopped walking to gape wildly at him.

"What? But…you, then how did you know - ?" he shushed me and kept walking, folding his hands behind his head.

"I saw you and him talking in the library today, and it looked like you were having a heart-to-heart – I knew he'd never tell me what was up, so I tried to get you to tell me, which you did. Thanks, by the way." He gave another wink, and I hit his shoulder accusingly.

"You tricked me!"

"Clever, aren't I?" He started, casually flicking a lock of dark hair over his shoulder. "I've got wits, beauty, an awesome personality, brilliant snogging skills, and great hair – if I were any other guy, I'd hate me, 'cause I'm so perfect."

I snorted and crossed my arms over my shoulder. "You know, in the muggle word, we have a word for guys like you."

"Yeah? And what'd that be? Wicked? Sexy beast? A God?"

"Close," I said, smirking, "A douchebag."

**_Hour eleven._**

"Please, please let me see yours!" Rebecca begged, pouting. "I have no idea what to even talk about in this stupid potions essay! Slughorn's mad, I tell you, mad!" She threw her hands up in the air dramatically, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try, Rebecca. He gave us this essay a week ago, and I'm not going to get you out of this one." She whined and turned towards Mary.

"Mary-berry?"

"No."

She yelled and stood up, walking towards the door connecting our room to the Gryffindor common room staircase. "I give up! Might as well tell Slughorn now that I'm flunking the Potion's NEWT!"

"Don't you think you're being a little theatrical?" Mary asked, not looking up from where she was filling out her Herbology homework.

Just as Rebecca began defending herself, there was a knock at the door, and amidst the banter between my two friends, I yelled a, "Come in!"

The door opened, and my heart beat began to quicken when I saw that it was James, his hands in his pockets as the glare of his glasses forbid me to see his eyes. Rebecca and Mary stopped bickering to look at James, then back at me, and then back to James, their eyes shifting periodically between the two of us.

He coughed awkwardly and said, "Evans, can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded dumbly and stood up off my bed, walking over to him, my hands shaking.

He turned around as I approached him and walked back out the door, and as we began to descend the staircase, I heard Rebecca shout, "Use protection!" My face reddened, and James chuckled while turning around to face me.

I waited for him to say something, anything, about how and why he had acted the way he did today. I was expecting one of three things: the first, an apology, for messing up my schedule and causing me to encounter so many troubles today because of him (though I'm sure he didn't know that all of today's misfortunes were on his account).

Two, an explanation on why he had been acting so cold to me today.

And three, a heartfelt confession on how he had tried to give up on me and couldn't stand the idea for more than a day, and then he would take me in his arms and kiss me passionately until someone stumbled upon us snogging in the middle of the staircase and stopped us.

Okay, maybe the last one was more of an illogical wish, but that didn't matter, because right now, with him just a few inches apart from me, I felt like anything could happen.

"Evans." He stated simply, and I waited for the emotion, the confession, the explanation, anything. But instead, all he said was a very plain, "McGonagall wanted me to tell you that she wants us to plan a final prefect meeting before the NEWTs arrive, and that we need to meet with Dumbledore soon to discuss who we think should get our Head's badges next year."

I looked at him expressionlessly for a second. That was it? That was what he wanted to tell me?

Just as I opened my mouth to question him, he ran down the staircase, and I was left standing there, upset and confused, wondering what I had done to loose James Potter, and wondering what I could do to win him back.

**_Hour twelve._**

I had made up my mind. After James had left me, I had gone back to my dorm, took a long, cold shower, thought, and decided what I was going to do to end this. I was done with feeling upset. I was done with feeling hurt and conflicted, and I was done denying my feelings for James any longer.

I liked him. Hell, I _really _liked him, and I wasn't afraid to admit to it anymore. I was ready to do what I needed to do. I was ready to do what Remus told me to do – I was ready to give him something back. Something that I knew, deep down, he wanted, something he deserved after all these years. I had fixed my hair and makeup, sprayed myself with perfume, put on a form fitting, stylish, green shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and was ready to go.

I marched down the staircase and towards the great hall, and once I had burst through the doors, spotted James at the end of the Gryffindor table, sitting in between Sirius and Remus, Frank and Peter across from him. I took in a deep breath. This was it. Summoning all the courage I possessed, I began walking towards him.

Once I stood directly behind James, I tapped him on the shoulder, the chatter of the students swirling around us, none of them aware of what I was about to do. "James?" I asked weakly, trying to find the nerve I knew I had.

He turned around and muttered a, "What do you need, Evans?"

"I need to talk to you." I said after swallowing nervously. James turned back around in his seat, picking up an apple and taking a bite from it.

"I'm a little busy right now. Maybe later." Remus gave me an apologetic look, along with Sirius and Frank, and I felt myself deflate a little.

I tried again. "James."

He ignored me and took another bite from his apple.

"James." I said a little more urgently. Still, he refused to look at me, and getting angry, I stepped on the bench of the next to me and hoisted myself up on the Hufflepuff table. "_James!"_

By this time, I had caused quite a scene, and the great hall was almost completely quiet. James, looking frightened, spun around in his seat to look up at me, and I breathed a "Finally."

"Ms. Evans, what on Earth are you doing?" McGonagall yelled from her seat at the Head table, and Dumbledore, looking quite excited and thrilled, shushed her.

"Give her a moment, Minerva, I want to see where this is going."

McGonagall stared blankly at him, her face shocked, and I gave Dumbledore a smile. "Thank you, sir."

I turned back the Marauders, and upon realizing that everyone was looking at me with great interest, almost backed down – however, my eyes rested on James' face. Green met hazel. And then, feeling a little bolder, I continued.

"I have a routine that I go through every day, James," I started, and he raised an eyebrow curiously at me, "And that routine starts off with me getting up and taking the flower you leave outside my window every morning to put it in the vase next to my bed. Now, this morning, you did not leave me a flower – and because I couldn't find it, I got out of bed on the _left _side, not the right, and I _always _get out on the right side of bed.

"After that, I couldn't find my favorite shampoo and conditioner that I use every day, and I'm sure it was because I had broken the routine I had grown so accustomed to going through every day." Many students stared at me as if I were crazy, but I tried not to pay attention to them – right now, it was just James and I.

"So after a horrible shower, I went to go meet you downstairs in the common room so we could walk to breakfast together like we do every day, when I _ripped my bag_ on my bedpost. Now you see, usually when I get up to get my flower, I remove the bag from my bedpost to prevent such a thing. But seeing as I didn't have a flower this morning, I forgot to, and look what happened." My eyes temporarily left James' to travel to the gaping face of Mary and the smirking one of Rebecca's, and they both gave me smiles – Mary's on the weaker side, and Rebecca's on the _you-go-girl_ side.

"After I got a new bag and transferred all my supplies to it, I realized I was a few minutes behind schedule, so I rushed down the stairs to meet you. And are you there?" James looked away guiltily, and I finished with a bold, "_No."_

"Where's she going with this?" Frank asked Remus, and the boy just smiled all-knowingly while Sirius shushed the two of them.

"Be quiet!" Sirius chirped, "It's getting good!"

I gulped as I took a breath to continue telling my story. "After waiting for _ten _minutes, I walked to the great hall alone, worried that you were ill or sick, because you weren't there, waiting for me. Because of those lost ten minutes, my breakfast consisted of toast instead of my usual eggs and cereal, and I had trouble focusing all day because I lacked a good source of protein to get me going.

"By the time I got to Potions after my less-than-satisfactory breakfast, I was still behind my schedule. I was supposed to get there two minutes earlier, and you were supposed to be waiting for me again – which of course, you weren't. Before you came to class, I had trouble focusing because I was wondering where you were, and even when you _did _come, I still had trouble focusing, because you weren't following the next part of my schedule, which was you hitting on me."

A few people laughed at that, and I saw James' face turn pink as I mentioned it. "It's what I'm used to – I count on those remarks to keep me more attentive in class and remind me of where I am and what I'm supposed to be doing. They remind me that I need to be doing my schoolwork and not be socializing – so, they're a very important aspect of my schedule. 'Course, though, it doesn't matter to you, because you didn't make a single remark to me, all class.

"Next was transfiguration." I shifted a little on the table, and as I did, a fifth year Hufflepuff's plate fell to the floor with a loud ringing noise. She turned up to glare at me, and I ignored it and kept going. "Same thing. Couldn't pay attention to McGonagall, because you weren't paying attention to me. Call me absorbed with myself, tell me I'm conceited – but it's the truth."

James stared up at me with wonder in his eyes – the embarrassment and fluster from before had vanished, and now, the only expression I could read on his face was pure curiosity. A few students in the great hall whispered amongst themselves, but even more were hanging onto every word I had been saying – I had attracted quite the audience.

"Then in charms class, I don't get my usual love letter from you, because you're too busy giving it to someone _else. _When I saw that, I got…well, upset, and therefore squeezed my quill until it broke, cutting my hand. Flitwick made me go to the infirmary, and by that time, my day was so far off that I felt like I was going mad.

"Lunch came after that, and you ignored me. Then, as soon as I got up, you took my seat, which, _bugger, _pissed the bloody hell out of me. I was so upset, in fact, I didn't see where I was going – and Peter, over here, spilt his lunch on me." Said person seemed to shrink in his seat, and I swear I saw the corner of James' mouth crack into a grin at the memory.

"I changed and was late to DADA, getting my first detention, _ever, _simply because you distracted me, and by at that point, I knew that my day was only going to get worse – I couldn't read my book during my free block because I was so busy fussing about you to Remus, I upset Professor Sprout in Herbology because I was being spacey, worrying about you, and to top the day off, had to go to detention, and then back to Flitwick's room for an hour to complete the notes I had missed because of my hand." After finishing the last sentence, I took in a deep breath, since I had been rushing to say it all.

"Wow, Evans, I didn't know I had such an effect on you." He mused playfully, and I couldn't help but grin a little – it seemed that we were back to normal, for the most part.

"Now, as touching as this is," He continued, standing up from his bench and crossing his arms over his chest, "What are you trying to get across here?"

"That I need you," I said pathetically as I felt my face heat up. "I missed being on time, having a set schedule to follow, and going through my day like I had every other day for the last year and a half. But more importantly…" I lifted up my gaze to meet his, and I finished, "I missed going through my day with _you."_

Silence. Overwhelming silence, actually. My face grew redder as no one in the great hall spoke, everyone either too shocked or too amused to comment on my last sentence. Finally, James ran a hand through his hair and asked, "So, what does this come done to, then?"

"It comes down to two questions," I worded very careful, talking slowly and steadily as my heart raced erratically inside my chest. "One, why did you break routine today?"

"I dunno," He said while sighing, scratching the side of his head, "I suppose because I was just sick of you declining me. One guy can only take so much rejection, you know." He said pointedly, and I smiled, my eyes sparkling while my heart thudded nervously in my chest.

"And that brings me to my second question." I breathed, my eyes locking with his. He smirked, and I, summoning all the courage I possessed, started, "James Potter. Will you please, pretty please, with a cherry on top…" the corners of my mouth grew upwards in a smile, and my voice, laced with affection and awe, said, "Go out with me?"

The reaction I got was not one that I had been expecting.

I was waiting for him to gape at me, dumbstruck, and for everyone to stare wildly in shock.

I was waiting for him to shake his head and say, "It's too late, Evans," and for him to get up and walk away while everyone laughed at me for being foolish.

I was waiting for the moment of humiliation when I realized I had lost James after all these years.

I was prepared to feel hurt, awkward, and embarrassed when he rejected me – but I was prepared to take it, because if that's what I had to do to show him that I cared, to give back, like Remus said, then I was going to do it.

What I was not prepared for, however, is what actually happened.

James looked up at me, and after a moment, smiled. "Lily Evans." He breathed, shaking his head. "Blimey."

"S-So what'd do you say?" I asked once again, my brain going fuzzy with emotion.

He watched me for another second, and then, the following moment passed in a blur – he placed his foot on the bench and hoisted himself up so his trainers were just touching the tips of my ballet flats. My face felt like it was on fire, with so much heat pooling beneath my cheeks - but before I could calm down, or before the moment could slow down, or before my heart could _shut up, my god it was beating so loudly... _James placed his hand on the back of my neck and lowered his head until his lips brushed against my own.

I nearly passed out right there, if not for the fact that I had begun to clutch onto the front of James' shirt to hold myself up. I felt his lips vibrate as they chuckled against my own (he knew what this kiss was doing to me, that cocky bastard), and once I had control over my body again, I used my hold on him to bring him closer, his lips warm and enticing and inviting on my own.

I was so enjoying myself, I barely noticed the clapping students at the different tables, the shouts of _'finally!'_ coming from many people's mouths, or Sirius yelling excitedly, _'I knew it! That's my Prongs!'_ Nothing else mattered, nothing except for this scene, this brilliant moment, this kiss.

When Remus snapped at Sirius for being rude, James and I pulled away and laughed at the same time, after which my eyes locked with his. I didn't miss the pure wonder or happiness twinkling in them, nor did I miss the way his hand that was not occupying the back of my neck had enclosed around my own small fists grabbing his shirt. I didn't miss the way his cheeks were flushed pink, or how his lips were still parted slightly and red from the small snog. I also didn't miss the dazed look in his eyes as he breathed out a, "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that…"

"Is that a yes then?" I giggled, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"If I say yes, understand that I'm never letting you go again." He whispered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Always the dramatic one, James. Just shut up and kiss me."

He laughed, and then did just that.

* * *

><p>Lily Evans was a very routine type of person.<p>

Every morning, she would wake up at precisely seven o'clock, no earlier, and no later. She would, by force of habit, look to her right, where a window stood. With every new day came a new flower from the one and only James Potter - one of his many ways of showing his affection for his girlfriend. Then, she would get out of bed (on the right side, of course, but if she was feeling lucky, the left), open the window, take the flower, and put it in the vase next to her bed, along with the previous flowers from the last couple days. After, she would take a shower, using her favorite cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner, and dress herself in her uniform. She would then do her hair and make-up, grab her favorite green book bag (which Rebecca had happily sewn up for her), and be out the door.

Usually, as soon as she walked down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room at ten of eight, James Potter would be waiting for her, a smirk on his face and his hands in his trouser pockets. He'd greet her with a happy good morning kiss, and she'd respond with an equally as glad one, depending on her mood, and together, they would depart for the great hall, holding hands and bickering about something that was, usually, completely unimportant.

Once they arrived at the Great Hall at exactly eight o'clock, typically before they went through the doors, he'd say something along the lines of, "Well, Lily, before we go in, I just wanted to say you're looking absolutely _stunning _today," which she'd respond with a very simple and plain eye roll, or if she were feeling particularly daring that day, would instead give him a flirtatious grin. Then he'd wink and present her with a smirk that said how much he really did mean what he was saying.

She would then go to the middle of the Gryffindor table and sit with her friends to eat breakfast, while James would walk to the very end of the table to sit with the other Marauders. After eating, her and Mary would go to the dungeons for Potions class at eight thirty, and because of Slughorn's seating plan, Lily would take a seat next to James, who would already be there, awaiting her arrival.

The class would go normally, Lily taking extra detailed notes, James' hand resting on her thigh under the table all class, where it would almost always take her own hand and intertwine them. Sometimes when Slughorn turned to write on the board, James would sneak a kiss in there, much to the displeasure of the students around them, who would groan in protest. After the block ended, Lily would then meet up with Mary, and they would make their way to the Transfiguration classroom.

Her and Mary would take their normal seats in the back of the room with all the other seventh year Gryffindors, and begin the lesson just as the clock turned half past nine. Once again, James was in her class, and would take no shame in making his affections for her publically known throughout the period. ("Come on, Lily," he would whisper from his position a few seats away from her, "Interested in making some magic with me? My wand is at the ready." The teenager sitting between the two of them would gag, and McGonagall would turn around from where she was writing on the chalkboard to glare.)

After class ended, she would scoop up her belongings and walk to the charms room, arriving right at ten thirty, another class in which she shared with the boy who annoyed the wits out of her, though she thought he found other ways to make up for it. Flitwick would let them use the first ten minutes of class to practice charms and use some simple, amusing magic, as long as they did it without harming anyone. Usually, by the end of ten minutes, Lily would have gotten several charmed sentences spelt out in midair in front of her, bearing words of fondness and appeal. She would receive many jealous glares from the girls around her, most of which had OPD (Obsessive Potter Disorder, Lily and her friends would refer to it as, though they most commonly referred to Lily as the queen of the disease).

Charms ended at eleven thirty, and she would eat her lunch in peace with her friends until James and Sirius came over, Sirius to sit down and James to retrieve Lily to go to the nearest broom closet for a before-class-snog. Defense Against the Dark Arts came at twelve thirty, a class in which they did not sit together – this was the only time of the day where they chose to be apart.

From one thirty to two thirty, Lily would be in the Library for the Gryffindor free block, reading whatever book caught her attention (though usually, James would try to persuade her to take a little break to go have some fun with him).

At two thirty, Lily would find herself in the Herbology greenhouse, where they were reviewing all the material they had covered since they were first years for the upcoming NEWTs. This, alone, was the one class she did not share with James, for he was taking Muggle Studies, since he didn't know much about anything outside the wizarding world, considering his pureblood ancestry. Once Herbology finished, she and Mary would either make their way back to the Gryffindor common room to get started on their homework, go outside to sit by the lake, or just wander the halls, looking for a way of entertaining themselves until dinner.

Once the time for meals did come, they would eat their food in the great hall, James, Sirius, and Remus joining them most of the time. The Marauders and the girls would converse and eat, laughter ringing around them, and once they were done, they would all bid good bye and go their separate ways, Remus, Sirius, Mary and Rebecca going wherever, and James and Lily going off together. She'd be back in the Gryffindor common room at ten and off to bed at exactly ten forty five.

Lily Evans was a very routine type of person. But sometimes, under certain circumstances, she didn't mind switching things up a bit.

_**A/N woo, done, at 4:16 in the morning -_- I need to get some sleep.**_

_**Just a one-shot, nothing special. I don't know if I like the way it came out, but I had fun writing it, and that's all that matters.**_

_**Thank you to those who continue to follow me and support me and my stories! You don't understand how much I appreciate you guys, really – I want to thank you a million times, plus another billion times, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that haha.**_

_**If you like this, be sure to check out my other story, **__**It's a Mystery. **__**I'll be updating chapter 15 for that really soon, so if you're already following it, keep an eye out for it!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**LOL for lots of love,**_

_**Roxalicous.**_


End file.
